


You're Like Summer Without the Overbearing Heat

by rosydoky



Series: writing warmups that were worth posting [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles, idk what universe this is! up to you to decide :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: napping alone? nice! napping with someone you love? NICER!





	You're Like Summer Without the Overbearing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a writing warmup that was too cute not to post, so here it is! i love naptime cuddles!!! i love them!!  
> find me on twitter: @vorekwan

The sun leaking through his sheer blue curtains kisses Seungkwan’s skin, stirring him from his light sleep as he blinks open his still tired eyes. He whines a bit, enough to wake the sleeping body next to him, because the sun is too bright and he wanted to nap just a little longer.

“What?” Vernon mumbles, his face still buried in a pillow, one of his arms tucked beneath his head and the other lying on Seungkwan’s back, a constant reminder that he is with him.

“Too bright,” Seungkwan whines again, “too warm.” 

Vernon laughs at this, flipping himself over so he can look at Seungkwan’s pouting face. He smiles at him, the lopsided, too big for his own good, sunshiny smile he reserves for moments like this, moments that might seem miniscule to others but mean everything to the two of them. His light hair looks golden under the streaming light, and Seungkwan thinks he looks angelic. He can’t help but reach a lazy hand forward, pushing his fingers up and through his wavy hair. Vernon hums in delight under his touch, his eyes closing but his smile never faltering. 

“I told you to get darker curtains,” he whispers, his eyes still closed and smile still painted on his face. His voice is deep and rough like it always is when he wakes up, but the gentleness he exudes softens it around the edges. Seungkwan likes Vernon’s voice, in fact he loves it, to him it’s a beautiful melody he can never grow tired of. He wouldn’t mind waking up everyday to the sound of it. 

He thinks he should invite him over just to nap more often. 

“The blue matches my room,” Seungkwan huffs, twirling around strands of Vernon’s curls, “I just need a sleeping mask or something.”

“Here,” the other boy giggles, moving one of his large hands up to Seungkwan’s face, covering his eyes with his cool touch, “how’s that?” 

Seungkwan giggles back, because their arms are now tangled in front of each other’s faces, and the position is anything but comfortable, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Yeah,” Seungkwan sighs in content, and even after all these years, his cheeks still flush warm under the boy who harnesses all of his affections. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the butterflies that inhabit his stomach, and he doesn’t ever want to. 

“That’s better.” 


End file.
